What would you do for A Klondike Bar?
by Jessie Roug3
Summary: What would you do for A Klondike Bar? All the Naruto characters are asked this age old question, well, quite a few, not all of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Who You Do For A Klondike Bar- Naruto Style**_

Sasuke: I would kill my brother.

(no comment)

Kyubi: I would kill Naruto, he's annoying always want people to believe stuff.

(But if he dies you die, you said it your self)

Kyubi: ...

(Besides, it will be to cold an like out your fire in your demon heart

Kyubi: I think I'll be alone now.

Naruto: Trade my Kyuubi.

( Host: But wouldn't you die in the Zabuza saga?)

Naruto: ...

Sakura: I would .. kill Naruto

Naruto: W- Why Sakura?

Sakura: Nothing personal, it just that... I hate your guts.

**PLAYED!!**

Kakashi: I would...

Team 7: GIVE UP MAKE UP PARADISE!

Kakashi: Never. Just forget the question. -leaves-

**Team 8**

Hinata: I would ... give up on Naruto.

_**-Missing Scene-**_

( Okay, lets try this again)

Hinata: I would tell off my father

(missing scene- What the flames?!)( just keep that one)

Kiba: I would go on a date with Hinata!

(...) Dang, that must be some good Klondike Bar or you had a crush on her from the Exams?

Kiba: S- Shut up.

Shino: I would eat bugs, why are you looking at me all surprised... ohhhh.

( Shino, you sicken me)

Kurenai: I would...

(Sorry that's all the time we have for squad 8!)

Kurenai: groan

**PLAYED!**

_**Gai's team**_

Tenten: I would, go on a date with Neji, and he just might "neji " me...

(Hold it right there this is K+, remember the ratings for the youngsters)

Tenten: groan What did they do for me.

( The question is "What did they do for me, and that's read and review.")

Neji: I would reveal the power of Destiny's Child!

( Dude, that group broke up , its over sorry man.)

Neji: No wait! I can change, I'll forge my on Destiny!

(Your making matters worse)

Neji: DESTINY!!!!!!!!

( Any who, next person)

Lee: I would make my own music video.

( Why?)

Lee: How else am I gonna impress Sakura?

(Get the Sharingan)

Lee:... Hey Neji! Poke me in the eye!

Gai: I would beat Kakashi Hatake, my number one rival.

( He doesn't sees you as one)

Gai: Yes he does, he's jealous of me. BIG TIME!

(Gai, he is better looking, much cooler, have the sharingan, is a ladies man, have student like son..)

Gai: So do I.

(...that have hot hair)

Gai: Kisama hot boy hair!

_**Team 10**_

Ino: I would kill Sakura.

(But wasn't she your best friend?)

Ino: Key word " was"

(OMG, Sakura got played)

Shikamaru: I would sleep.

(Next)

Choji: I would, do what it takes, eat all the food, admit that I caused world hunger. Admit that I robbed Charlie, from his new chocolate factory. I would go mission impossible, commando in public..

_Ino: OMG MY EYES!!!!_

Choji: As I was saying, I would take over all major food corporations, such as Path Mark, Costco, Wal-Mart, Key Food, Western Beef, Mc Donald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Dunkin Doughnuts, Carvel, Baskin Robbins, KFC, C-TOWN, Bravo, B.J's, APPLEBEE'S, Junior's, T.G.I Fridays , Forest Gump, Sea Food Island, Popeye's, Golden Crust, and the all American Chinese Food Restaurants.

(Um thank you Choji for the , um presentation of places to eat out, If I ever need a food directory, I'll give you a call.)

Choji: What to see my Burger cell phone?

(No thanks, next!)

_**The Sand Man Crew**_

Gaara: I would.. be loved, for a Klondike Bar.

(Oh really?)

Gaara: You said something little girl?

(No, sir, but we're the same age)

Gaara: Shut up. -leaves - theme song plays "What Is Love"

Temari: I would, clean my fan! fans herself with it

(blows me away)

Temari? Kunoichi?

(Here with me, in my new Host Club Studio is the last of the trio of the Sand Crew)

Kankuro: Yo, its the puppet masta' and I'm just pulling my strings! Hey DeliciousKat.

(What would you do for a Klondike Bar)

Kankuro: I would train my puppet to sound like the American Naruto. Believe it!

( Pure torture, brought to you by Kankuro)

(Believe It!)

(Believe It!)

(Believe It!)

(Believe It!)

(Believe It!)

(Shut the heck up Crow! Good job though.)

Shakaku: I would kill Gaara

(But how, when your awake, your arm's too short to reach your head)

Shakaku: Lookie here shrimp, I'm an old demon fart who kills, I can mess you up.

(GULP That's all the time we have for demons now! Next , Oh Gosh please help me!)

Oroachimaru: I would do nothing.

(It's Sasuke flavored...)

Oroachimaru: Where to start? I would wash my hands after using the bathroom, before eating or fiending. I would try to take a bathe...

(It got extra Sharingan...)

Oroachimaru: I would scrub and scrub untill, no more, I will wash away as much dirtiness as possible. I would use real shampoo and the good conditioner, give up all Michael Jackson dance -a -thon lessons. Change my clothes daily, remove all things harmful to my digestive tract. Such as that long snake sword, have these arms cleaned regularly thanks to the 3r Hokage. Go to the spa every week. And basically,...

(OMG! HE'S GONNA SAY IT! TAKE COVER!!!)

Oroachimaru: I'm gonna be clean!

-Studio Blew Up, also half the universe-

Kunoichi Echizen: Hey, the hostess here! My studio just got blown to bits and that was my also my home , so if you found Oroachimaru, contact the " Wild Fiends Organization"

please call 212 487 9003 918371, thank you and have a fiend free day

Thanks for reading now time to review!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2 Klondike Bar Take 2

**__**

Episode 2

Thank you for calling the Fiend Fighters, I thank you all. With that and the money Oroachimaru paid me, I had more than enough money to buy a new studio and house. Si with more safer people around me, here's episode 2 of What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar- Naruto Style.

Kabuto: I would kill Sasuke.

( _Kunoichi:_ What is up with all these people killing one another)

Kabuto: I must kill him because he's the only thing standing or, sleeping in the way of my happiness with Oroachimaru.

( _Kunoichi: _Can you repeat that, a little bit louder)

Kabuto: I said that Sasuke is in my way of me and my man!

(_Kunoichi:_ Told you Naruto! You owe me 5 thousand dollars! I knew he was gay for Snaky)

Tsunade: I would be ... in the music video "Lady Marmalade; Moulin Rouge" I t always had a calling for me.

( _Kunoichi:_ You speak French?)

Tsunade: No.

( _Kunoichi:_ Hook me up with your little brother and you get hooked up with a remix with the singers)

Tsunade: Deal- shakes hands-

Shizune: I would go to the mall with Kabuto.

( _Kunoichi:_ You like him?)

Shizune: No, I heard he have great taste in lingerie. He's so colour coordinated.

( _Kunoichi:_ I know he was the one who bought me that sleep wear for my birthday, he made me a dress last year)

Shizune: The blue one with the sash?!

(_Kunoichi:_ Yes!)

Shizune: Really? Oh ,Kabuto and I are so going shopping.

( _Kunoichi: _I'm coming to)

Iruka: I would , I dunno, rip the Kyubi out of Naruto and serve that as ramen.

( _Kunoichi:_ So dark and fiendish Iruka)

Iruka: Would they call a dark and fiendish man gay?

( _Kunoichi:_ Sadly yes, I think they should be called mentally disturbed. tsk And you was one of my fav character )

Iruka: Dam-----

****

-missing scene-

Mizuki: I would----

( _Kunoichi: _Sorry that's all the time we have for" Wannabe Villains Who Got Cut From The Series In The First Episode.")

Mizuki: But, I'll be back...

(And you think we carebeside Mizuki fans)

****

Haku: I would get some therapy.

( _Kunoichi:_ Oh! For being gender confus--)

Haku: For my aching feet, do you know how hard it is to battle Anbu Blacks Ops in these heels?! You were saying?

( _Kunoichi:_ ... Um, no, but take these two tickets for Oprah and Dr. Phil, tell the Kunoichi sent first class.)

Haku: Thanks, you know I always wanted to met Oprah .

( _Kunoichi:_ Enjoy, enjoy. )

Zabuza: I would change my name free Zabuza Momochi to Mr. Poofy Pajama Pants.

(_Kunoichi:_ Why? )

Zabuza: It may be 200 7, but its still the 80s to me.

(_Kunoichi:_ Okay.)

Asuma: I--

( _Kunoichi: _If about Kurenai , it must be K+.)

Asuma: Never mind.

( _Kunoichi:_ Dude, you sicken me.)

Konohamaru: I would become Hokage!

Naruto: Why didn't I think of that.

(_Kunoichi:_ Cuz' your the dumb lovable character that of the series, bad things must happen to you.)

Naruto: That... doesn't make any sense.

( _Kunoichi:_... Naruto, you already had your interview please exit the set now.)

Yodaime: I would tell my son, Naruto the way of how to get a girl, the key is to

( _Kunoichi: _Oh sorry I forgot to pay the production fee and the light bill, so---)

Naruto: No! Dad, tell me! uses the rasengan as a light ? Where's my dad?

Kyubi: burp Oops , I did it again.

Naruto: Nooooooo!!! You ate my daddy! And how did you get out of my body?

Kyubi: Sasuke killed me remember, I'm somewhat related to a cat, so I have 9 lives, but more like 9 tails, which is now 8.

Naruto: But if you "died" then am I supposed to be dead as well?

Kyubi: ...Well...

Naruto: Oh I get it! I had the 9 tails in me so I'm like a cat as well, so the whiskers are good for something after all...so cool!

Kyubi: No Naruto, only I am the 9 lives fox now.

Naruto: ...So... do I die now for asking to much questions and finding out the weird truth?

Kyubi: Yeah pretty much.

Naruto: Oh okay, and tell Hinata , I love her and to you my show's fans, did you ever wonder why you haven't seen much of Anko around after the exams? Well say hello to K.J! Good little offspring of crazy examination lady and perverted sensei reading guy... BLEA! this was the "end" of Naruto.

( _Kunoichi:_ Oh crap of my life! I mean, "All should know he's just a sleeping guy." or, " Your son is jus sleeping Yodaime." Yeah he's not dead, he's just sleeping untill the end of the interviews. )

__

-End Of Episode 2-


End file.
